


eventually.

by periastron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek-centric, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periastron/pseuds/periastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks he’s been in love before.</p>
<p>Nothing prepared him for Stiles. </p>
<p>(a love poem, eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eventually.

Derek thinks he’s been in love before.

 

Heart racing out of his chest, flush across his cheeks, he thinks that’s love. 

As with most things, he’s wrong, eventually. 

 

Living out of a shell of a burnt down house he used to call home which still holds the echoes of laughter,

He was not prepared for a hyperactive teenage boy that smells of grass and anxiety and sweat and leaves and ink and warmth and  _ home.  _

 

This time, love is pushing him against walls, heart racing (this time with  _ fury) _ , breath hot against his cheek. 

It’s an urge to claim, to consume, to protect _ ,  _ and eventually, to cherish. 

 

He realizes he loves him on a rainy november morning with raindrops hitting his newly painted (because Stiles made him) windowpane that sounds like a hummingbird heartbeat against his palm. 

 

He howls and falls to his knees because  _ no, no, no, not again. _

 

After years of living in chaos, dirt and danger, he knows his love is meant to taint, to adulterate, to kill. 

How could the black of his being ever touch  _ him _ , who is a stream filled with water like shards of a mirror?

In his glassy depths, Derek stares at his reflection and sees  _ her.  _

 

He stays away.

 

Stiles kisses him first, anyway.

Derek's lips are slack with shock, yet his wolf howls  _ matematematematemate _ . He traces a pattern of moles along the boy’s arm with the same wonder he’d feel if he was truly mapping out a constellation across the night sky. 

 

He finds he cannot stay away.

 

When an arrow pierces his chest, he falls onto Stiles just like he’s always imagined.  He almost laughs because he hasn’t been able to breathe since he’s met him anyways.  His scent consumes him and his hands are everywhere, warm and solid against his body that feels like it’s  _ f a d i n g a w a y.  _

Derek wonders how much better could heaven be.

Stiles pulls back and Derek realizes suddenly, like a stark white albatross in the cloudy fog of his mind, Stiles is crying. 

 

If he ever survives this, he vows this would be the first and last time he makes Stiles cry. 

 

He lives. 

 

Stiles threatens to murder him for worrying him even as his hands are pulling up covers and stroking his face with a certain tenderness Derek swears he’s never felt before. 

Derek wants to smile.

 

He used to think love was smoke filled kisses and roses stained with blood and elegies disguised as love poems, yet over and over, Stiles proves him wrong.

 

He proves him wrong just by breathing, just by staring at him like Derek is the single most interesting and precious thing in his universe. Just a single touch from Stiles or a shaky breath against his neck is enough to make even Derek’s battle-worn body tremble. 

 

As the sunshine bleaches his hair a golden shade of honey and highlights the constellations of moles on the milky way of his skin,

 

_ Derek loves him. _

  
_ (a love poem, eventually).  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is -hides face behind hands shamefully-.  
> Honestly I have so many feelings about Derek Hale having feelings for Stiles Stilinski. Please send help.   
> I'd love and appreciate any feedback, though! Have a nice day.


End file.
